Computing devices such as laptops, smart phones, and tablets have increased in popularity. Many individuals own at least one (if not multiple) of these types devices, which may frequently be used for personal tasks such as checking email, browsing the Internet, taking photos, playing games, and other such activities. Additionally, these devices are also being used to perform basic business related tasks, such as email, accessing business web services, and internet browsing.